Neko girl to Red Raider
by mystic-water
Summary: STREET BLADER FANS! this is a WHAT IF FIC; What if Kristy Maxell Joined the Red Raiders? What if she fell for Rayden Clyde instead of Nanashi? A kute change; Rayden get's jealous of Kai Hiwatari! R
1. A Red Raider is Born

KONICHIWA!! ^_^ or OHYOU!!!  
  
hee hee. I was bored wen I wrote this.. a forbidden love story on Kristy Maxell/Rayden Clyde ... dont hate me for the pairing lol.. kristy still belongs to nanashi. ^_^ i was just bored, and i needed a change of plot.. hope u like.. everythings pretty much the same up till who takes kristy back with them...well just read...R+R ^_^  
  
Hey Street Blader Fans! ^_^ *Waves*  
  
takes place about 7months before the SB series a what if fic.... what if Kristy was taken in by the red raiders instead of her shadow bladers.  
  
-A Red Raider is born-  
  
The stars in the sky glittered as usual, but were hidden behind cold, grey yet purplish clouds of winter. No snow had fallen this season, mostly just cold wind and rain.  
  
A young 13 year old girl, sat silently on the steps of her house, it was her birthday today, yet no one dared, or even bothered to notice or care. Probably for the better. She as long as she was quiet, she wasn't beaten. She had short shoulder length ruby coloured hair, which fell in front of her soft, yet sad, hazel eyes (no make up today, she was far to tired) She wore her usual tie dye sparkly blue tube top, and her only pair of jeans, which were faded and ripped at the knees and finally her favourite black and blue sneakers.  
  
During her hand she softly clutched a blue headband from which a white star sparkled in the centre of it, staring sadly down at it; Her only remaining memory of her mother. Since no other memory lingered, her mother had died giving birth to the young red head. While her father had died in a car accident when she was 5, the doctors were amazed that she even lived through the crash herself. She pocketed the headband.  
  
She was lucky they said.  
  
"Hn, if only they new the hell I have to go through now, they would agree I was better off dead with my father in that car!" she snorted to her self in malice at the doctors for letting her live, this horrible orphan life.  
  
Now she was stuck in a foster home, with an alcoholic foster mother, and a very abusive foster father, Robert Wendland, but she was forced to call him Bob! She glanced down at her left wrist, a large bruise, all thanks to her so called "father." She was beaten almost daily. Many bruises were formed on her back and legs, from his beatings.  
  
She had many scars on her forearms, but they weren't from bob, they were from street fights she had gotten her self into from an early age with ally kids.  
  
She was a strong kid; she had to be, to put up with her foster father. That bruise on her wrist had formed over night, she had come home late the night before, and so he "had" to punish her.  
  
That bastard!  
  
"MAXELL! You little bitch! Get in the house!!" came a thundering shrilling voice. Causing the young girl to wince at the sound.  
  
"Kuso! (Shit!)" she grumbled under her breath, as she stood slowly. She gasped suddenly, as she felt a large hand wrap itself around the back of her neck.  
  
"What did you just say?!" came the thundering voice again, raspy, and cold.  
  
If she lied, she would be beaten twice as hard, than if she told the truth, she sighed in annoyance, "I said Kuso!"  
  
She forced her eyes shut, as she felt her body make harsh contact with the door, bursting it open, as she was dragged to the kitchen like a rag doll.  
  
"Kristy, you have some nerve!" The man roared as the girl looked up at him, as he threw her to the hard, cold kitchen tile floor. An ugly man. Red in the face from anger, his nose scrunched up, he looked drunk. Dark rusty brown hair, beady ugly brown eyes, and large strong harry arms.  
  
Kristy watched in horror as Bob pulled out a large, sharp yet thin knife from the drawer, and turn briskly. He had an evil glint in his eyes, as he held the knife at his eye level.  
  
"N-nani?! B-bob! Please!" Kristy found her self backed up flat against the kitchen wall, looking up in terror at her foster father.  
  
Bob lunged at Kristy's throat, but she briskly moved just in time, but it wasn't fast enough, she found her self stuck suddenly as a wave of pain flashed over her body. Her right shoulder bursting in pain, as blood slowly trickled down her arm. Kristy let out a shriek of pain, as she threw her head back, though it didn't ease it much. Moving only made it hurt more!  
  
"Stay still bitch!!" Bob roared as he pulled out the knife.  
  
Desperate to get away, she found her self holding Bob's wrist, and breaking his arm suddenly as she kicked it as hard as she could. He himself let out a cry of rage and pain as he dropped the knife clutching his arm, giving Kristy the time to dash out the door. Not daring to look back at hell she once called home.  
  
Tear's welled in her eyes as she heard Bob's angry curses and shouts, "Happy Birthday Bitch!!"  
  
Kristy kept running ignoring the pain swelling in her shoulder. She didn't care, she needed to get away. Away from Bob, away from hell, away from it all. She knew it was dangerous to run about the streets and alleys of Japan, she knew of the many gangs that only came out at night. The came out to kill any outsiders.  
  
Tears fell helplessly from her eyes, as she clutched her throbbing shoulder, she could feel her own wet, warm yet sticky blood gush in her hand. Stumbling through the night, quickly she was losing breath, and balance. Her head swelled in pain and dizziness, yet she continued running. She couldn't stop! Bob might catch her, if she did, or worse, an ally kid. Luckily for her, she had got to known theses alleys quite well over the years. She wasn't officially an ally kid, but any other normal kid could easily mistake her for one, for her knowledge of each of the ally areas.  
  
The North side ally's belonged to the Shadow Blades, and The Eternals. The Red Raiders owned the Eastside ally's. The Southside ally's belonged to the Night Storms. While the Westside alleys were claimed by the Black Thunders. Kristy had never once encountered any of theses ally members, and she planned not to, they were always seeking a fight, whether it be a beybattle or a fistfight. It was the Night Gangs that worried her most though! The adult gangs, they were more of a threat than anyone else!  
  
The cold wind bit at her skin, just as a heavy downpour began to fall. Within moments, she was cold, soaked, out of breath, tired, and her whole body ached in pain. This rain wasn't helping her condition, it was making it worse! She needed to find cover, and fast, she was vulnerable now. She was weak, and she had lost much blood. She took off in one last sprint, to save her self, as she rounded a corner, only to bump into a strong warm chest. She could only enjoy the warmth for a moment, before she fell back in her weakness, on to her butt.  
  
"Watch it!" Came a low growl from above her, as he peered down at her trying to identify her.  
  
The older boy of whom she had run into wore a deep purple jacket over a blood red shirt and baggy black pants. He had dark blonde wet hair, and cold emotionless green eyes. And behind him stood, a very surprised looking younger boy. He wore a deep purple jacket as well over a dark green shirt with loose beige coloured pants and dark red sneakers which were the same colour as his hair, and soft tea colour eyes. He was rather cute, she couldn't help but blush. (is nanashi's eyes, tea, or teal? lol I dunno)  
  
Kristy suddenly winced in pain; her hand grasped her shoulder instinctively, as she stifled a whimper. These boys were either Ally kids, or they were Bob's loyalties, and were out to find her. Either way, she was in deep shit. She let out a frighten gasp, as she stood suddenly, and began to back away quickly, her hand not leaving her throbbing shoulder.  
  
She was weak on her feet, and her head whirled like a top, from the loss of blood. The older boy, took a step forward, and grabbed her left uninjured arm, harshly.  
  
"Let me go!" she squeaked.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here!" the older boy demanded.  
  
In fear, Kristy gave her best right upper-cut that she could, it was weaker than usually with the injury, but it hurt all the same. The older boy grunted and loosened his grip on her arm, giving her the chance to turn and run. Wincing all the while.  
  
"Vincent!" she could hear the younger boy holler from behind, "She's hurt! She won't last out here! She's heading into the Eastside territories!!"  
  
Kristy let out a frustrated growl, she didn't care, she needed to get away. She could hear the two boys footsteps; they weren't far behind now. Kristy knew they had chased her into the Eastside ally's, for she came to a dead stop, as she saw another tallboy, standing in front of her. He was tall, and had a muscular build; he scowled down at her, his eyes narrowed, which his short jet black, red tipped hair fell in front of. The rain washed over his red and gold armguards, he wore a red jacket with a white singlet, with black cargos, while a gold necklace dangled from his neck.  
  
She growled slightly, as she heard the two boys who had been chasing her, come to a stop behind her also. The taller boy in front of her briefly looked passed Kristy, to glare at the two boys, "Vincent Kojii, and little Nanashi.... What are you doing on my side of the Alley's?" he growled.  
  
"None of your business Red Raider!" The taller boy snarled back, who was known as Vincent.  
  
"Hai, but it is! When you are both in my territory, Kojii!" The Red Raider snarled back.  
  
"Gomen Rayden! Forgive my brother, he's just a bit agitated, since that girl in front of you, punched him...We were only chasing her, Red Raider!" The younger boy, known as Nanashi said more politely.  
  
Rayden glared down at Kristy, as he watched her gulp hard, as more tears formed in her eyes. "Outsider, ne?"  
  
"Possibly!" Vincent snorted, crossing his arms over his chest while glaring at the back of Kristy.  
  
"That's some nasty cut you got there girl! Who gave it to you?" Rayden glared down at Kristy, who shifted her feet.  
  
Kristy was uneasy now, she couldn't tell them she came from a foster home, they would think she was a city kid, she wasn't though! She had practically lived on the streets since the age of 5! She knew how to street fight, she knew how to beybattle. She knew all of the Ally kids territories. But judging by Raydens vacant expression he wasn't pleased with any outsiders, not even Vincent or Nanashi, which whom he recognized.  
  
Kristy wasn't sure what to say at this very moment, all she knew was her body was somehow getting heavier, while her head was getting lighter. Suddenly she blacked out, as the pain in her shoulder grew stronger. She let out a hushed moan, as her limp body hit the ground.  
  
Rayden stared down at the limp body, "She has had that cut awhile, major blood loss!" He snorted.  
  
"Vincent, can we take her back to our apartment?" Nanashi asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the girls body, "She needs help!"  
  
"She's an outsider! I know it!" Vincent snarled back at his younger brother.  
  
"Well if you wont take this girl off my territory, I'll take her back with me.... I could always use another Red Raider!" Rayden stared down at her, "You got to admit Vincent, she's quite the pretty child. Stubborn, yet pretty!"  
  
Nanashi blushed at this comment, while Vincent went red in the face, "What ever Clyde!" Vincent pursed his lips together tightly, which gave him a look like he was suck on a sour lemon, but his eyes glared daggers at the older Red Raider.  
  
"No?" Rayden smirked, "Hmph, fine with me... you never know Kojii, this girl might be a strong beyblader...and you would have let her slip through your finger's, over your own stubbornness."  
  
"She's weak!" Vincent snarled back, glaring down at the unconscious girl.  
  
"Really now? I don't know many girls, who are able to run as far as she did, with a cut like that...and do my eyes deceive me, or is that a bruise forming on your jaw?" Rayden laughed his cynical laugh, while Vincent suppressed a growl.  
  
"She hit my big brother with a upper-cut, when he refused to let her go..." Nanashi added with a smirk up at his grumbling brother.  
  
"Ha! Just as stubborn as you, Kojii... Are you still sure that this 'child' is weak...?" Rayden surveyed Kristy's body, before kneeling down to get a better look.  
  
Her hazel orbs hid behind her eyelids, her wet soft ruby hair clung to the warmth of her face, and her lips were slightly blue from the cold wind and rain that lashed around the 4 teens. Rayden slowly reached his hand into her pocket, only to pull out an Aqua and Blue beyblade.  
  
"Well, she blade's..." Raydens mouth curved in a smirk as he took a closer look.  
  
A bit beast.... of a glowing white cat, with wings, 'quite the bit beast.' he grinned at the thought, but quickly yelped, as he dropped her blade, holding his throbbing hand tightly. The blade had given him quite the shock, in warning. 'This bit beast seems to care for its mistress as well.... Strong bond, means a strong pair...' Rayden thought in amusement, before placing the blade back in her pocket.  
  
Rayden was about to stand up, to glare and give the Kojii's some mean ass comment, before something caught his eye. The cut; it wasn't a beyblade cut, or even a cut that was usually seen in a street fight. This was a knife, and it was done forcefully, and purposely, judging by the angle. Rayden frowned as he slowly lifted her arm, to peer at her forearm. Scars, now those were from Street Fights, so this was ruled out of city kid material.  
  
Rayden finally stood staring at the very confused Kojii brothers, "Well, she's certainly no city kid.... she's got plenty of battle scars on her arms to prove that..." Rayden's eyes caught Vincent's angry green ones, "So Kojii, you want her? Or is she my new recruit?" "Take her!" Vincent snarled back, "Let's go Nanashi..." he growled, turning his back on the unconscious girl, and the annoying Red Raider. Nanashi hesitated for a few moments before following his older brother. Rayden was left standing alone, quietly in the rain, staring down at the young red head below him. "I guess your all mine then..." he sighed, as he gently threw her over his shoulder. A light moan escaped her lips, as he quickly stalked off. ***** When Kristy awoke it was 3:30am. The room was bright, as a lantern light danced across her face, causing her to scrunch up her nose in annoyance.  
  
"Baka light!" she groaned, as she turned over, only to yelp in pain, as she sat up straight clutching her right shoulder. Kristy looked down at her shoulder, it was completely bandaged, and she was now in only her bra and a pair of unfamiliar navy blue sweat pants. Kristy looked around to find her self, in a small confined room. It looked as though she was in an abandonned apartment. The window that revealed it was still pouring outside was dusty and cracked. She was lying on bed, soft yet firm. "I must say; you are quite stubborn for a girl..." Sneered a voice beside her. Kristy's eyes briskly fell upon, that boy, Rayden Clyde, the Red Raider, she gasped deeply, quickly covering herself with a blanket to hide her bra, blushing furiously. "Red Raider....Where am I?" she demanded harshly, making sure the blanket covered her half naked body.  
  
"Well. At the moment your in my bed!" Rayden scoffed, as he kneeled beside her.  
  
Kristy stiffled a growl, as she glared up at the older boy, her eyes wide, as he gently carressed her injured shoulder, his touch was soft, it sent tiny shivers up and down her spine, it didn''t even hurt. Her breath was quick, her shoulders were tense, this situation making her feel uneasy. She wasn't use to trusting anyone anymore. And Rayden sensed this.  
  
He pulled his hand away, as he stared down into her hazel eyes, giving a small smirk, seeing her relax slighhtly, "I get the impression you don't like to trust people often."  
  
Kristy kept her glare up but said nothing.  
  
"Stubborn as hell, hmm?" Rayden's smirk grew bigger, "Alright... You mind telling me how you got thhat gash then?"  
  
Kristy couldn't contain the tears, so she briskly looked away allowing them to flow freely, but still she remained quiet. Shutting her eyes withh a tight force, trying to push the old memories, of her abuse further back, but the memories pushed back, and they wouldn't leave.  
  
Rayden had never seen any ally kid react this way, over any question. Something was wrong... that gash wasn't ordinary. He silently scanned her body, besides her gash, she still looked pretty beaten up. A large burise was forming on her cheek. Dried blood hahs still managed to remain on her neck and arm. Her wrist was badly bruised, as was her legs, and ankles. She was very pretty besides the wounds though.....  
  
"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong!" Rayden growled.  
  
Kristy refused to look at him, but softly murmered, "No one can help me..." she slowly stood, still shakey in the legs from the tremendous loss of blood. Taking the blanket with her.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are not going out into my alley's in your condition!" Rayden, forcfully, yet gently, to prevent further damage, pulled her down.  
  
But Kristy being Kristy refused to fall to her knee's, as she pulled agaisnt Rayden's force. Rayden growled as he stood up, and wrapped his two strong arms around her's so she couldn't move, the blancket dropped, and Kristy went beat red, Rayden ignored what she was wearing and slowly brought her down to the ground, with her arms at her sides.  
  
Kristy gave a surpressed whimper of pain from her shoulder, but Rayden ignored it, and pulled her in between his legs. "I'll let you go, when you agree to stay put!"  
  
"NO!" she hissed back, "You don't get it do you? You can't help me Red Raider, let me be!! Let GO!! No one can help me..." she finally burst into tear's as she finally stopped struggling, letting her shoulders shake madly with her sobs. "Let me die..." she whispered in a sob.  
  
"No!" Rayden growled back, his grip not loosening, "Tell me, how you got that cut!"  
  
"You'll kill me... " she whispered softly, her sobs slowing a bit.  
  
"No I wont...." Rayden glared down at the girl, as he felt her shoulder's relax against his chest. "Who did this to you?" he asked again, not so coldly this time.  
  
"My..Foster Father...." She huffed bitterly, as more tears fell, Rayden felt her shoulders tense. She obviously knew city kids weren't welcome in the alleys.  
  
"You're a city kid..." Rayden's eyes narrowed, he was confused...she had many street fight scars..how could she be a city kid?  
  
"Not exactly..I've grown up on the streets since the age of 5.. i kept ruinning away from my foster home, koz heh beat me so often...they always dragged me back.. I know all these alleys like the back of my hand... Yours, the Northside, the Southside, the Westside,, even the Centerside alleys I know pretty good...." her voice trembled, and she sounded desperte to convince the Red Raider, to spare her.  
  
Without either of the two realising it, Rayden had loosen his hold on Kristy completely, but his arms remained around her waist, while Kristy seemed more relax, as she let her self lean agaisnt his chest, though her shoulders were still tense.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Kristy Maxell...age, 13..." she muttered timidly.  
  
Rayden raised an eye brow. He didn't blame the girl for being so timid. She knew the alley rules well, she could easily pass as an Alley kid. She wasn't some spoiled city punk, she wasn't from a loving home.. in fact she was treated worst at home than in the alleys. She knew how to fight, she knew her way around. She was smart, fast, and agile.  
  
"Please.." she murmered quietly, catching his attention, "Let me go... I'll leave the Eastside... I'll go find my way in the Southside alleys, I'll never bother you again... please, just let me go.." she said queitly her voice trembling in fear.  
  
"No.." Rayden said softly, "You are to stay here... You'll be killed if you leave now. As far as I'm concern, you're one of my alley kids."  
  
Kristy blinked in surpirse, her mouth unable to gasp out words.  
  
"You need sleep." Rayden stood up, allowing Kristy to relax in the bed. "Stay here... I'll talk to you further in the morning!" and with that he left the room, blowing ou the lantern.  
  
Kristy was silent for a few moments blinking at the door on which Rayden left, sighing deepl;y, she gave up and snuggled down in the bed.  
  
******  
  
Rayden sat silently at a table, sipping some hot tea. "I'll need to test her tomorrow, see if she's able to contain that feline bit beast of hers..." Rayden glanced to the clock, some time had pasted, it was now 5:30am. He'd wake ehr at 6:30. WEll he mise well make breakfast, before she gets up.  
  
Rayden stood, but a sudden noise from the room caught his attention, moaning...."She's up already?" he frownedslightly before, goging into the bedrrom.  
  
Kristy was moaning, and tossing in her sleep, she looked like she was in a cold sweat. A nightmare.. but over what?  
  
"Please.." she moaned, "No! I'm sorry..." she let tears fall from her closed eyes.  
  
Rayden was now curious, as he seated himself at the end of the bed, try to grasp the concept of her dream. He stared down at her vacant expression.  
  
"NO!" she yelped, "Don't kill me.... I wont give in! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WONT give in, not to death! NO!" she hissed violently, thrashing about in the covers, moaning loudly. she kicked off her cover's making Rayden blush, realising she was only wearing her bra, and some sweatpants.  
  
"Maxell!" Rayden hissed, shaking her gently, the blush fading a bit, waking her from her terrifying slumber.  
  
Her eyes were wide in fear, she didn't seem to notice nor care what she was wearing at the moment either, for she didnt blush. Kristy let out a hiss, as she punched Rayden harshly in the jaw, backing herself away from him, "Stay away!!" he yelled in fear.  
  
Yup, definatly a strong right hook, he rubbed his jaw, "Damit Maxell, what was that for?"  
  
"Stay away! Leave me alone! I WONT go back! You can't make me!" She hissed angrily, panting heavily.  
  
"Go back where? What are you babbling about! It was only a nightmare!" Rayden growled back.  
  
"You're here to take me back to them! I won't allow it! NO!!" she shrieked loudly, as Rayden grabbed her shoulders briskly.  
  
"It was dream! You're not going back! I promise you..Kristy you have to tell me what happened there....KRISTY stop struggling! I'm not going to hurt you!" Rayden shook her gently.  
  
Kristy let out a frusterated cry of fear, as she colasped into his arms, sobbing harshly.  
  
Rayden was abit taken back, but slowly wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, "Tell me what happened there..."  
  
Her muffled voice quivvered in Rayden's shoulder, "I was abused there, he..he tried to kill me on several occasions, he almost succeded tonight...don't make me go back..please...he'll kill me!"  
  
Rayden assumed 'HE' was the foster father, Rayden held Kristys shaking body closer, "You wont go back.."  
  
"Rayden.." she sobbed her voice muffled in his strong warm chest.  
  
Rayden stared down at the matt of red hair, ok, she was scared, no terrified, and she wanted, no needed to be protected..yet he couldn't help but wonder why this cute girl was asking Rayden for comfort....Rayden went tense, his eyes wide, 'cute....?...don't tell me i just said cute...' the stunned 15 year old, glared down at the 13 year old red head, her sobs were slowing, her breathing finally at ease. (he'll be 16 in 2 months)  
  
"It's okay.." he whispered lightly, "I'm not here to hurt you!"  
  
Kristy slowly moved her head, so she could stare up at the black/red haired boy, she gave a tiny gasp, as her eyes trveled to his lower lip. "R- Rayden..you're, bleeding.." she gasped lightly.  
  
Rayden frowned, he didn't feel much pain there, he gently touched his lip, to find indeed, wet blood.  
  
"Gomen nasai! i'm soo sorry!" Kristy sat up wiping away a tear in the process, she gently wiped away some of the blood from his lip wit her soft slender fingers. "I didn't mean to punch you!"  
  
Rayden wasn't really listening, his mind was consentrating on her soft touch, as she gently wiped his lips again with the edge of her thumb. His eyes fixated down upon the younger girl in his lap, no longer leaning on his chest, but caring for him, healig him, so to speak. He blushed deeply, as he slowly looked her over, yup still in her bra, and sweatpants..  
  
Kristy slowly drew her hand away, her eyes still looking up at the boys, she found that her hand rested upon his muscular chest, letting a small blush creep up upon her cheeks. "I'm sorry.." she wispered again.  
  
Now, Rayden was being very flirty at this moment, or he wasn't paying attention to his own words, "Will you kiss it better, for me?" he asked gently, leaning forward slightly.  
  
Kristy blinked in surprise at his request, he left no room for her to answer, as his lips slowly yet gently collided with hers, capturing her in a strange yet welcoming warm kiss.  
  
Kristy blinked a few times more before allowing her eyes to instinctively shut briskly, relaxing in Rayden's hold. It was about this time Rayden came to his senses, but strangly enough, he didn push her away, infact he only held her closer. It was also around this time that Kristy too came to her senses, as Rayden flicked his tongue over her lower lip causing her to gasp slightly, giving him entrance. But she also noticed what she was wearing, as she felt his hand slip around her bare small of her back.  
  
Kristy blushed furiously as the kiss continued. Tingles of electricity shot throghout her body, her stomach jolting in bliss....Rayden's body was pretty much reacting the same way. waves of jolts flowed throughout his body, his heart beat quickened.  
  
Slowly both broke apart with silent moans of dissapporval, panting heavily.  
  
Kristy stared up into Rayden's eyes full of confusion yet lust. Still panting, she took the opertunity, to gently kiss yet suck lightly on his lip wound, but it was only for a brief moment before she puled away, "Is it better?" she asked shyly the blush refusing to fade.  
  
Rayden swallowed hard, he couldn't believe what he did to this girl he barely knew, he nodded simply, beore he stood up, leaving Kristy on the bed, "Get dress into your clothes, we are meeting someone in 45mins..so hurry up!" he said quickly with the uncomfortable situatuion before walking quickly out of the room, his face beat red.  
  
Kristy watched him leave, ' what was that about? ' she wondered silently, before she got dresed into her normal clothes....  
  
**********  
  
eeeeeeeee...!! ^_^ rayden's gunna pretend nothing happed.. next chappie, he takes lil Maxell to see Arcos, considering ehr bromied the black thunder he would meet him...anyway..see wut heats up next....and wut happens wen Arcos challenges Kristy to a 'street fight'.?? u'll just have to wait and see...  
  
R+R  
  
L8ter Dayz....  
  
mystic-water  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Meeting the Black Thunders

KONICHIWA!! OHYOU!! (gomen i had to fix this chappie a bit)  
  
All OC's belong to Lunar-Heart. And her reviewers.. I own nothing but Kristy (unfortunately) and KittieFae... *sighs*  
  
next chappie...enjoy!!  
  
~~~~  
  
-Meeting the Black Thunders -  
  
Shortly before they left, Rayden ordered his Red Raider's to patrol the Eastside alleys.  
  
Kristy sighed deeply, keeping her pace with Rayden's, neither spoke of the earlier events, but the memories of the moment refused to leave their minds.  
  
It was still dark, but the sun was slowly awakening, blushing in the sunrise, slowly giving the city a warm pinkish light to guide them.  
  
Kristy silently followed the Red Raider into the Westside alleys. Her shoulder was still tingling with pain, but she refused to wince, or act weak around Rayden.  
  
Rayden's blush refused to die away, he mentally cursed himself for that too. The younger girl beside him was awkwardly yet obediently quiet, as they approached Aruzuma's warehouse.  
  
"Stay close!" he ordered bluntly, as the entered the old abandoned warehouse, which now belonged to the Black Thunder's, of the Westside.  
  
Kristy nodded quietly, as they pasted a few of the gang members.  
  
"Where's Arcos?" Rayden snapped at them, they seemed to fear the Red Raider.  
  
"Upstairs sir!" One of the boys said timidly, while the other gawked at the unfamiliar girl.  
  
"Take a picture, it will last longer!" she hissed in malice, causing Rayden to send her a glare.  
  
The boy scowled, "Where did you find this worthless thing?" he glared back up at the Red Raider.  
  
"WORTHLESS THING?!!?" Kristy couldn't contain herself as she lunged at the boy, luckily, Rayden grabbed her before she inflicted any damage.  
  
"Restrain yourself Maxell!" he hissed, before turning to the boys, "She's a new recruit... leave her alone!" he snarled, before he and Kristy went upstairs to find Arcos.  
  
They quickly ascended the stairs, "That's a good way to get yourself killed girl.." Rayden muttered as he approached a door.  
  
"I could have handled him.." she snarled back. Rayden ignored her, as they both stepped into the large room.  
  
A taller older boy spun around to stare at she and Rayden, his long black spiky hair was tied back, as he stared at them with his cold icy coloured eyes. A large black leather jacket was hanging over a chair beside him, he wore a tight white singlet, with black jeans and combat boots, with a red bandana around his neck while a black headband pushed back his hair. A black lightening tattoo on back of right hand caught her attention,  
  
' That must be the Black Thunder's signature mark. ' she thought quietly.  
  
"Ah, Rayden...'Bout time you showed up, I was beginning to worry.." he smirked, before his eyes fell upon the young red headed girl beside his friend. "And you are?" he glared down at her with distaste.  
  
"K-Kristy Maxell...." she muttered timidly.  
  
"She's new. where did you get her?" Arcos glared back at Rayden, ignoring Kristy for a moment.  
  
"Found her, she was chased into my Alley's by those Kojii brothers...she was injured, so I took her in!" he stated simply.  
  
Arcos scanned the young girl for injurys before his eyes fell upon her right shoulder, still bandaged. "I see....She looks like a city kid to me.."  
  
Kristy stifled a growl, while Rayden spoke up, "She comes from the city yes.. but she is certainly no City Kid..."  
  
Arcos glared at Rayden, "What are you playing at Clyde, you know the rules!" he snapped.  
  
Rayden glared back in an equal manor, "If you let me explain. You would see too she should not be considered as a city punk..."  
  
Arcoss ignored his friend, turning back to Kristy who seemed a bit scared, "You and me right now! fight me.. then we'll see who's right!"  
  
Kristy and Rayden's eyes widened, "You can't fight her, her arm!!"  
  
"Any alley kid, should be strong enough to fight with or without injury!" Arcos snarled back, advancing towards Kristy.  
  
"Aruzuma!! She's just a kid.. You're way to strong for her!! She's fucking indjured!" Rayden yelled angrily.  
  
"Shut up Rayden, I can handle myself!" Kristy hissed, as jumped back a bit into a fighting stance, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "I'm not weak!" she growled.  
  
//KittieFae. Now's the time for you to give me a lil feline boost! I'll show this Black Thunder!// Kristy glared at Arcos.  
  
The icy cat sighed as she gave Kristy a bit more power, //Just be careful Mistress!//  
  
Arcos took no time in wasting, as he lunged at Kristy with a fast punch. Instinctively Kristy jumped up and flipped over Arcos, landing on all fours. Her eyes flashed lividly at Arcos.  
  
Arcos was now frustrated, "You're that neko girl aren't you? Chidori has been complaining about you!" he sneered, "Oh well.. I'll get rid of you for her!" While Rayden himself, was completely lost; he was too busy wondering how Kristy was able to contain cat like abilities.  
  
Acros came at the neko-girl with a side kick to her chest, she was unable to block, causing her to fly backwards into the wall groaning in pain.  
  
Her glare not leaving Aruzuma's she stood slowly, "Now I'm mad!" she hissed., before she too lunged at Arcos, with a brisk punch, landing it square in his jaw.  
  
Arcos reacted with a punch of his own but was blocked by Kristy, punch after punch, Kristy blocked each of his attacks, but he was far to quick for her to ever counter an attack.  
  
"Kuso!!" she hissed, as his punch hit her in the gut, causing her to slide back a bit, but she remained her ground, not leaving her feet.  
  
'This girl is good.. not many can last my attacks like this...looks like I have to turn it up a notch!' Arcos smirked, as he cracked his knuckles, "Give up?" he smirked.  
  
"Never!" Kristy hissed back.  
  
Again Arcos attacked her, but Kristy briskly jumped up narrowly avoiding the attack, and flipped over Arcos once more. But Arcos was far to fast for her, he spun briskly, while she was in mid-air, and kicked her in the back, sending her flying into the wall face first. (ouch!) (Kristy's a good fighter, but not THAT good..*sighs*)  
  
Rayden cringed, as Arcos walked over to her. "Your fast.but not that fast.." he grinned, as he picked her up by the throat, pushing her up against the wall, so her feet were no longer touching the ground.  
  
'Fuck this guy is strong. I rarely loose a Steet Fight. He's so....grrrrrrrr.....strong' Kristy thought desperately. Kristy let out as much as a gasp as she could. The room was spinning, her head was dizzy, she could feel Arcos squeezing the life out of her. She was just about to black out, when she heard a faint murmur of yell, before she was dropped carelessly to the ground landing on her stomach.  
  
Her visions slowly came back into focus, as she listened quietly.  
  
"You nearly killed her! What's wrong with you, Aruzuma?!" Rayden snarled loudly.  
  
"I was seeing how much she could handle before struggling.. it's not my fault she's stubborn and refused to struggle in my grasp....she's a strong kid.. it was merely a test Clyde.." Arcos stated calmly.  
  
"Test my ass!" Rayden growled as he rushed over to Kristy, who hadn't move yet, "Maxell wake up!" he slowly put her in a sitting position.  
  
Kristy's eyes fluttered open, her blue lips were getting their normal pink colour again, and she didn't seem to notice her nose was bleeding. "I'm ok..." she whispered before she forced out a smile. She gently pushed Rayden away, and forced herself to stand on her, to prove to Arcos she was not weak.  
  
"My my....not bad girl..." Arcos eyed her scars on her forearms, "I'm guessing that wasn't the first fight you've fought?"  
  
"What gave it away?" she hissed bitterly still catching her breath, gently rubbing her sore, brusing throat.  
  
The Black Thunder ignored the remark, "Do you beyblade?"  
  
"Yes..." Kristy said a little bit more calmly, dropping her hand to her side.  
  
Rayden growled, "Arcos...she's not battling you today!"  
  
Kristy slowly began to slouch over, her head whirling like a beyblade, that lack of oxygen to the brain can do wonder's on ones body. "Oh....Rayden..." she whispered catching both boys attention, "I don't feel to goo-" before she could finish her sentence, she had found her self falling; her knee's buckled as she blacked out.  
  
Rayden quickly grabbed her waist holding her up, to prevent her further damage, "Arcos.." he growled, narrowing his eyes at his friend.  
  
"Alright Alright!" he gave a frustrated growl, "I wont test her again.. I'll leave the beyblade match to you then! You got to admit the kid's got spunk, and potential. She could be just as great as you or I. With the proper training of course.."  
  
Rayden's glare softened, "Yes...but we mustn't push her too hard!"  
  
Arcos nodded, "I get the point!" he laughed lightly, as he helped place Kristy on Rayden's back, so he was piggybacking her. "I'll see you tomorrow then... we have business to discuss."  
  
Rayden nodded before he left his friend, and existed the warehouse.  
  
*****************  
  
Kristy woke late that night, to a soft pulsing heart beat. She opened her eyes to see, that she was lying on someone hard, yet warm chest, that rose and fell with his breathing.  
  
She wanted to move, but winced in pain from her shoulder, and stomach..' Oh yeah.. the fight...' she stifled a groan of pain she looked up to see Rayden. Sleeping silently, one arm wrapped around her waist, while the other behind his head. ' Why was I sleeping on him?' she wondered silently, 'I'm in too much pain to move, or change positions..' she sighed.  
  
"Maybe if I sleep.. the pain will go away.." she whispered to herself, as her head rested back upon his chest. But she wasn't the least bit tired; she had slept the whole day away. She blushed lightly feeling her stomach growl, she needed food.  
  
As slowly and quietly as she could, she pushed her self up, so she could roll off of Rayden. No such luck the pain was immense, and it shot through her whole body. She gasped in pain, as she rolled off him, not so quietly or slowly, and continued to roll painfully off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
She moaned loudly with the 'thump'. Holding back tears. She had landed on her back; she could do nothing but stare up at the ceiling. She couldn't use her arms to push herself up, besides her right arm was still in the bandage. Curse that foster father of hers. Now her head was aching from the contact with the hard floor and the force of the fall and the roll made her indjured arm sting uncontrollably. Now she ached all over.  
  
Suddenly something caught her eye; Rayden was staring down at her from over the side of the bed.  
  
"Rayden..." she groaned in pain staring up at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to get up?" he frowned slightly.  
  
"I can't you baka! I'm in to much pain to move!" she snarled, as her eyes watered slightly.  
  
"Oh!" Rayden smirked, as he got off the bed, and kneeled beside her. "Celedron should help!" he smirked, as her body glowed a bright blue, healing all of her minor wounds, so she was finally able to move. It didn't help with her large cut on her shoulder, but it took away the pain Arcos had given her.  
  
Kristy blinked in surprised, as Rayden helped her sit up, "What...What was that?!?"  
  
"My bit beast... see you an I are much alike!" He smirked, "We both possess feline bit beasts...That gives us an unique connection with all cat type bit beasts....in your case, you're able to take on all the agile abilities of a cat... in my case... I'm able to control any cat bit beast I want! Including yours if I needed too."  
  
Kristy blinked in confusion, she knew she was able to take her KittieFae's ability to move and fight like an agile cat. But she never knew it was a special connection.....thus explain how she was healed, by a cat... ok it was confusing yes, but she understood, but there was one question that boggled her mind, "How did you know, I have a cat type bit beast?"  
  
"I had a peak at your beyblade, when you passed out in front of me, and those two Kojii brothers..." Rayden smirked. "She doesn't trust me very much.. you cat is very protective of you!" he grinned remembering how the beyblade reacted to his touch.  
  
"Yeah...she is...she's like my sister..." Kristy said softly, as Rayden helped her stand up.  
  
She was still weak in the knees, but she managed to find her way back to bed, as Rayden climbed in after her. "Forgive Arcos...he's not really being himself lately..."  
  
"It's ok...I could handle it...." She whispered back, her eyes not leaving the ceiling. But something caught her off guard; Rayden had pulled her closer to him. So her head was once again on his chest, it was very comfortable, and she felt safe, but this action confused her.  
  
She hesitated at first, before she let her gaze follow up into Rayden's eyes. Was this going to be a repeat of last night, or rather this morning? Sighing, assuming it wasn't, she looked back down, so her eyes were fixated on the wall. Somehow it got suddenly interesting.  
  
Kristy sighed heavily, too much tension. She slowly got out of bed, grabbed her aqua blade that was on the night stand.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rayden frowned slightly.  
  
"I need air!" she growled, as she headed for the door.  
  
Rayden huffed too, as he got up and flowed her out into the living room. Kristy ignored the 3 sleeping figures in the room, as she continued out the door, Rayden closely following.  
  
******  
  
The cool air was crisp and clean, so refreshing, winter was slowly dying away, yet it was still cold. Kristy glared at the black haired boy, "Why must you follow me?"  
  
"Ever heard of Night gangs?" Rayden growled back.  
  
"I'll be safe at the park!" Kristy snapped back, as she continued walking.  
  
"The way there is dangerous though!" Rayden said unimpressed, as he continued to follow her.  
  
'Nothing I can't handle!" Kristy huffed, her hand clenched around her aqua blade.  
  
Rayden rolled his eyes at the stubborn girl. But suddenly he heard something off in the distance, something Kristy didn't seem to notice.  
  
Kristy was about to round a corner, when Rayden quickly snatched her, and pulled her into the dark shadows.  
  
"Rayden!" she growled in a hiss. He quickly covered her mouth, as they both watched a couple of Night Gang member's round the corner, walking right past the duo, and down the street.  
  
Rayden could feel Kristy tense, her breathing was quick. If Rayden wasn't with her, she would have walked right into them. Kristy almost looked pale.  
  
"You baka child!" he hissed dangerously still keeping his voice low, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"  
  
Kristy was rendered speechless, "I - I.. I'm sorry..." she whispered back.  
  
Rayden ignored her as he grabbed her wrist, "C'mon, we are nearly at the park, we are running the rest of the way now!"  
  
Kristy let out a tiny yelp as they rounded the corner, as he sped off dragging poor Kristy with him all the way to the park.  
  
They finally came to a stop, as they reached the park.  
  
Kristy gave a small pant, "Honestly Clyde; I could have ran for myself!" she drew in a breath, glaring the older boy.  
  
Rayden only grunted, as he began to walk towards a bench. "You're the one who wanted fresh air." he shrugged lightly before sitting.  
  
Kristy placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah, but I wasn't up to a jog!" she huffed as jumped into a tree, landing on a lower branch.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Rayden glared up at the neko girl frowning slightly.  
  
"Sitting...What does it look like?" she snarled back, as she leaned against the tree letting her feet dangle over the branches edge.  
  
Rayden stared up at Kristy before; there was a loud whizzing noise, and a snap. It happened so fast for Kristy, but for Rayden it was like watching a slow motion movie.  
  
He faintly heard a few foot steps behind them, before a flash green and black of attacked the branch Kristy was sitting on. Following a loud crack, which instinctively told Rayden the branch was broken.  
  
He briskly got to his feet, just as the branch came crashing down. Luckily on Kristy's behalf, Rayden had quick reflexes, for he had sprinted over to her, and caught her just in time.  
  
Kristy slowly opened one eye and found herself in the safety of Rayden's arms, while her arms had wrapped themselves tightly around his neck. She blushed lightly, before glancing over her shoulder.  
  
She followed Rayden's glare, which landed on a girl about a year older than her. Long maroon hair flowed in the nights wind, wrapping itself around her green top which matched her white jeans. She glared angrily at the two opposite to her. "Neko girl!" she growled.  
  
Kristy blinked a few times before hopping out of Rayden's arms, "Do I know you?" she frowned slightly, advancing a bit.  
  
The girl held out her hand, as a green and black beyblade flew back into her hand with ease, "You should! You've been tormenting my alleys for years!" she snapped.  
  
Rayden glared at the younger girl, "What's this about Theora?"  
  
Kristy's astonished look remained plastered on her face, "You're Chidori?"  
  
"Yes! Aruzuma, told me I might find you with the Red Raider. He told me the neko girls quite the fighter too....You've tormented my alley's long enough girl! I don't need your name in order to defeat you in a beybattle.. I'll let my beyblade do the talking, and let it thrash your pathetic feline!" she growled angrily.  
  
"What? Are you too scared to Street Fight?" Kristy snarled back.  
  
"WHAT?? I'll fight you right now!!" Chidori yelled in furry.  
  
Kristy hissed, as she leapt back a bit, landing in a fighting stance, preparing to fight, while Chidori advanced on Kristy.  
  
"Hold it!" Rayden growled, jumping in front of Kristy, glaring harshly at the young Night Storm.  
  
Kristy stood up straight, lowering her fists as she blinked at Rayden. ' What is he doing? ' she thought in a frown.  
  
"Back off Clyde..this is between me.. And that insolent neko brat!" Chidori yelled angrily.  
  
'Unless you can tell me her name.. I wont allow you to fight!" Rayden snapped back.  
  
Chidori gave a frustrated growl before glaring at Kristy, "You just wait! Next time, you wont have a baka Red Raider to hide behind!" and with that said, Chidori angrily ran off.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Rayden snarled.  
  
Kristy blinked a few times before glaring up at the Red Raider, "I could have handled her you know?" she snarled.  
  
Rayden turned to look at Kristy, raising an eye brow slightly, "In your condition? Please! Spare me the laughter. You are in no health to be fighting the leader and keeper of the Southside alleys."  
  
At this moment Kristy wanted to yell bloody murder at the cocky boy, but she knew he was right; she was in no condition to fight anyone at that matter. And come to think of it she was getting rather dizzy. Yup, she would have defiantly lost to that, Night Storm.  
  
"I guess I owe you a 'thank you' then?" Kristy looked back up at Rayden.  
  
Rayden said nothing as Kristy huffed loudly.  
  
"Ok fine. Thank's." Kristy growled in annoyance, watching Rayden smirk  
  
"It's about time I get a 'thanks' outa you!" Rayden laughed lightly.  
  
Kristy's eyes narrowed, "Arrogant Baka!" she hissed, causing Rayden to snicker more.  
  
*****  
  
mystic: ^_^ hylo peeps..hoped u liked!!!  
  
Kristy: MYSTIC!! *hits her with an anime mallot* ..I..BELONG.TO MY KOI.NANASHI.NOT.SOME.ARROGANT.BAKA..LIKE. RAYDEN!!!!!  
  
Mystic: @_@ errr... This is how Maxell acts when she just finds out shit. I think I forgot to tell her..she belongs to Rayden in this one...  
  
Kristy: *growls* WHERE's NANASHI????? *huffs n storms off to go in search of her koi*  
  
Mystic: *grumbles* baka character...  
  
Ja Ne..  
  
L8ter Dayz 


	3. Power of Jealousy

mystic: *sighs* oh Kami.. it took me forever to writee this chappie.. Kristy kept getting mad at me... oi u shud see my room  
  
Kristy: MYSTIC!! u are soo not posting this chapter!! Nanashi is my KOI.. not some arrogent baka Red Raider!!!!!! *hits mystic*  
  
mystic: @__@ ... man she's worse than a yami, when she has a temper........ *blinks* KRISTY NO!!!!! That's my favourite picture!!! *winces as crrashing and loud noises are heard from her bedroom*  
  
*sighs* Baka child... KUSO! I loved that pictures.. baka Maxell! .. argh * grumbles* here's the next chappie...... and for my sake.. Kristy still own's her koi Nanashi... this is just my fun What If ficcy.... ^_^  
  
Kristy: FUN?!?! FUN?!?!?!  
  
mystic: and unfortunately.. I own Kristy...and KittieFae... nothing else..... OWTF....  
  
Kristy: NOOOO!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Power of Jealousy-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy sighed inwardly; it had ben a long night. She had only gotten 4 hours of sleep and she was extremely exhausted.  
  
It was now late in the day, just past sunset, and she had spent most of the days time in Raydens room, remaining quiet, collected, yet reserved.  
  
"RAYDEN!!" Kristy's eyes narrowed, as she winced slightly at the squeaky voice echoing from the living room. It belonged to a very annoying girl, who spent way too much time around that baka Rayden Clyde.  
  
Scarlet Slayer, she was one of Rayden's loyal Red Raiders; but 'God' was that girl annoying. Well, in Kristy's eyes at least.  
  
Kristy growled in annoyance as she stood and quietly left the bedroom making her way down the hall.  
  
//You're only jealous of Slayer.. // a mocking voice cooed calmly.  
  
Curse that Baka Neko of a bit beast. //Hn, she has nothing that I want. So how can I be jealous? // Kristy growled back in thought.  
  
//She has 'Rayden'! You like the Red Raider, just admit it. // KittieFae purred back in a giggle.  
  
Kristy's eyes narrowed, //What? I do NOT! How could I possibly like an arrogant, self-centered, baka like him?// Kristy leaned against the wall in exhaustion. God, that cat got frustrating  
  
//Coz you think he's a Kawaii Sekushi Bishie (cute, sexy, beautiful boy)//  
  
Kristy went slightly red, //Shut up!// she mentally blocked her feline.  
  
"Honestly Clyde! Why is she even here? That arrogant neko brat is no good to us! Chidori has told plenty about her. She's worthless and up to no good!" Scarlets whiny voice broke Kristy's thoughts as she listened closely.  
  
"She's staying! She wont last out in the alleys, she'll be killed!" Rayden growled back.  
  
"You can't be serious! She's a worthless brat! Who cant fight worth shit, len alone beyblade!" she hissed back, but yelped suddenly clutching her left arm, as an aqua blur returned to its Mistress.  
  
Kristy stood in the living room door way glaring daggers at Scarlet; the girl with short black hair resting above her ears, as two long bangs dangled in front pf angered crimson eyes.  
  
Scarlet removed her hand from her arm to find blood trickling from down her arm from the deep slit Kristy had given her.  
  
"I'm certainly not worthless, but I believe the word 'bitch' is better suited than 'brat'." Kristy glared angrily, pocketing her beyblade.  
  
Scarlet scowled before Rayden spoke up. He had a amused glint in his eye from Kristy's actions, "So you finally decided to become social, have you?"  
  
Kristy just snorted, taking a seat on the love seat across from Rayden, scowling slightly at Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, well it's about time she becomes antisocial again..I need a talk with Rayden... ALONE!"  
  
Kristy raised an eye brow, "What for? So you and you're 'boyfriend' can make out or something?" The vague tone of jealousy was missed, as Rayden went deep red.  
  
"Even if 'that' was the case, it would not concern you! Besides, this is business maters... between him and Aruzuma, and that's all you need to know!" Scarlet hissed back icily.  
  
"I'm sure what ever you say to your 'koi', you can say to me!" Kristy huffed angrily, turning her head away from Slayer.  
  
"CLYDE!! Do something will you? This insolent neko brat is impossible!" Scarlet screeched angrily.  
  
"Kristy..." Rayden was now very pissed with her accusings, he could never like Slayer in 'that' way.  
  
"I'm not moving!" Kristy hissed back.  
  
"OUT!" He yelled finally, but this time, he pointed to the door.  
  
"What?" Kristy glared back up at him.  
  
"GET OUT! As in; out of the apartment!" Rayden was now furious.  
  
A brief look of shock and pain crossed her face, before it turned cold and angry, yet willing, "Fine with me! It's about time I'm no longer hostage in this dump!' she hissed as she stood suddenly, and stormed out the door.  
  
"DAMN THAT GIRL!" Rayden yelled angrily throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
Scarlet seemed a bit timid, yet fearful, sure she hated Maxell, and she was very jealous of the girl for getting so close to Rayden; yes she admitted she had a crush on Clyde, but guilt was thriving stronger as she glanced out the window, she couldn't let the kid die... "Rayden.." she said softly.  
  
"What?" Rayden snarled snapping his head at her.  
  
"Look outside..." she whispered softly, watching his facial expressions.  
  
Rayden frowned before glancing out the window, now it was his turn to have a flash of fear and shock cross his face, "KUSO!" it was night time.. Meaning... Night Gangs... "DAMMIT!" he hissed, as he grabbed his jacket, to race after her.  
  
******  
  
"DAMN THAT BOY!!" Kristy let out a frustrated hiss. She quickly sprinted down through the Eastside alley's, running aimlessly, to anywhere but that apartment.  
  
//Mistress, can we at least go somewhere safe..The Centerside alleys at least?// KittieFae asked anxiously.  
  
Kristy didn't reply, but kept running, as she ran as fast as her legs could take her to the Centerside alleys.  
  
Kristy rounded the corner that lead to the Centerside alleys; but found herself falling backwards, she had ran into something, or rather someone, with a strong chest.  
  
Kristy growled before glaring up at the person who didn't even flinch with the contact. Kristy paled immediately. It was an adult..a man, dark hair, and cold pale eyes. He was definitely a Night Gang member. She just didn't know which Night Gang he belonged to. But he looked tough and angry.  
  
He sneered lightly, "What's a girl like you doing out here in the alleys, at night, none the less?" He advanced slightly, before Kristy jumped to her feet.  
  
"None of your business!" she snapped, backing away slightly.  
  
"Oh but it is.. You're in our territory now..these alleys don't belong to you at the moment.." he growled, as he got closer.  
  
Kristy quickly flipped over the guy as she was now in the Centerside alleys, and she ran, quickly. But not quick enough, the man lunged at her feet, and they both toppled to the ground.  
  
"You're going no where girl!" He hissed, as he pinned her against the wall.  
  
"Let go of me!!" she hissed angrily, he refused to loosen his grip, so Kristy quickly kneed him in groin.  
  
"Fuck...." the man groaned, grasping his groin, completely releasing Kristy.  
  
Kristy briskly scampered away from him and stood quickly. The man slowly stood up too glaring at Kristy.  
  
"Go away! There is no violence allowed in the Centerside alleys!! So back off!" she hissed angrily, yet fear trembled in her voice.  
  
"Hah! That rule is for you pathetic teens! That rule don't apply to us Night Gangs!" He snorted out a laugh, at Kristy's desperate attempts to get him to back off.  
  
The man advanced again, this time Kristy reacted with a round-house kick to his jaw. He stumbled backwards cringing. "Bitch!! That's it!" he hissed, as he came at her with a furry of punches, Kristy was able to block most, but he landed a few.  
  
One in her gut, a few in her chest, and one last hard punch against her wounded shoulder, somehow the bandage had fallen off, and wen he made contact, he split the skin, causing it to start bleeding again, which horrendously painful.  
  
Kristy gave a gasp as her knees buckled, the pain washing over her body. She let her back lean against the wall, which was particularly smart on her behalf.  
  
Kristy would have grasped her arm, but she found the man's hand had found itself clasped around her throat, and he was squeezing hard. He began to pull her to her feet; dragging her up by her throat. Instinctively instead her hands flew to the mans wrist, as they began to tug perseverely at it, trying to pry his hand off her throat.  
  
Kristy's eyes widened in fear, as the man pulled back his other hand in a clenched fist, ready to smash her face in at any given moment. And what was worst, he was enjoying watching her struggle. That bastard! Oh kami.. There was nothing she could do... she was growing more and more weak, with loss of blood flowing from her shoulder.  
  
But a sudden hiss of a beyblade, and a blur of blue attacked the mans wrist that was clasped around her throat. Thank god. The man let go of Kristy immediately, letting her drop helplessly to the ground, leaning on the wall all the while.  
  
//Who's beyblade was that?// Kristy weakly looked up at the struggling man, who ever it belonged to, had good aim. The beyblade has cut the main artery, and the blood wasn't slowing. Realising this the man, ran off in a hurry, back into the Southside alleys, not daring to turn back.  
  
Kristy let out another yelp, as the pain in her shoulder intensified, sending her body in a complete state of pain. Kami, it hurt like hell. If that was Rayden, god she would beat the hell out of him. She didn't want his help anymore; he always made her look useless. But then again, he always ended up saving her... she'd owe him BIG after this.  
  
Kristy let her eyes shut, not wanted to look at Rayden at this very moment, she was still pissed with the whole Scarlet incident.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" an unfamiliar masculine voice asked softly.  
  
Kristy's eyes flashed open, meeting auburn.  
  
God, he was a hot bishie! His hair slate blue, while a darker shade of blue in the back. Muscles, and a very hot upper body. Blue cargo's, and a black muscle shirt completely with a white soft scarf wrapped around his neck.  
  
"I'll be fine.." she winced slightly, her eyes already heavy.  
  
The bluenette ignored her, as he slowly examined her cut. "You've lost a lot of blood..." he whispered gently, in his rough, yet cold voice. He slowly let the scarf slide off his neck, before wrapping it gently yet tightly around her shoulder.  
  
Kristy winced again as he tied the scarf in a knot. "Who are you?" she managed to gasp out.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari..." the boy named Kai stared at her for a moment, "You had some guts standing up to that guy.." he scoffed rather coldly.  
  
"I'm a much better fighter! I could have handled him if I wasn't already injured." Kristy whispered back.  
  
Kai suppressed a smirk, giving Kristy a look that stated 'girls are weak, get over it', "Sure.." he said sarcastically, as he slowly lift her shirt, to reveal a very bruised stomach.  
  
"Would you mind taking your hands off MY Red Raider?" came a shrilling voice, hinted with a tone of jealousy.  
  
Both Kristy and Kai looked up to see a very pissed black haired boy, with red tips at the ends.  
  
Kristy winced again in pain, she wasn't up to another argument with that Baka Clyde.  
  
Kai got to his feet glaring at the Red Raider, "What does 'she' concern you?" Kai growled back, equally threatening.  
  
Kristy let out another cry of pain. Curse her should, oh kami, it hurt like hell.  
  
Rayden aimed his launched at Kai, "She belongs to me!" he growled.  
  
Kai too copied Rayden's gesture, aiming his launcher at the Red Raider.  
  
"I belong to no one!" Kristy hissed in malice, before stumbling to her feet.  
  
"Kristy!" Rayden gasped, as Kristy slowly staggered past the two boys, limping, and moaning all the while grasping her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, Red Raider!" Kristy snarled back, before stumbling over her own feet, and landing into Kai's strong, warm arms. "Oof..."  
  
Kristy blinked in surprise her face turning slightly crimson. Kai did nothing but hold her there, to prevent her from falling. Kristy slowly pushed herself from Kai's strong hold, as she could stand on her own.  
  
"I'm not weak!" she hissed at Kai, "I can walk on y own!" she snarled, refusing to give in to the pain. Not yet, not around these boys, she was too stubborn for that. She would NOT be weak. She wouldn't be like her mother and father..she wouldn't go weak and give in, even if it wasn't death... giving in lead to horrible things...Kristy shuddered at the thought of her foster home.  
  
Kai looked slightly taken aback by the girls outburst, but then again, a lot was hiding behind her strong stubborn mask..kinda like Kai himself...behind his cold exterior, was a scared sweet loving and protective boy, that no one so far had managed to reach..to save.. He wondered if this girl was the same.. Silently crying out for help, her insides aching for love, all the while denying any that was offered. Too stubborn for her own good. She could call help as a weakness...Kai's eyes widened, god that described him completely  
  
Kristy tried to walk, but she found her self falling forward, the lack of blood had caused her to become what she wished she hadn't; weak. Her head swirled in pain, her body letting fatigue take over. As she slowly collapsed. Expecting to hit the hard cold ground, before two strong arms wrapped themselves protectively around the wounded neko girl.  
  
Rayden had swept Kristy off her feet, while Kristy found herself holding on to Rayden's neck for more comfort and warmth. Kristy weakly glanced over her shoulder, to smile softly at Kai, "Thank you." she whispered gently before letting her head rest on Rayden's shoulder.  
  
Kai merely nodded while Rayden shot the bluenette a very angry look. Before he turned around to take Kristy back.  
  
*******  
  
-Rayden's P.O.V-  
  
We were nearly back at the apartment, 'Just a few more minutes,' I thought with exhausted huff.  
  
I could feel heat flow to my cheeks, as Kristy snuggled closer in my arms, though she was asleep, and she didn't really notice it. I held her closer too. *blush blush*  
  
Kristy mumbled a few words in her sleep; 'She really is cute when she's alseep thought'.... WHAT??? I must be on crack! I quickly shook the thought out of my head. But then why was I so jealous over Kai..touching Kristy..he has nothing I want..... He's no threat...  
  
//He did have Kristy's eye for a few moments.../// sneered a voice in my head.  
  
//Celedron!// I growled angrily at my feline bit beast, curse that cat!  
  
//It's true..it's not my fault you want Kristy's heart....// the cat gave out a cackled as my eyes widened at the accusing.  
  
I could feel my face flush red, //Just leave me alone cat!//  
  
I heard Celedron cackled slightly, before silence filled my head.  
  
Note to self: remind me to kill the curious cat..after all..curiosity DID kill the neko! I smirked in thought knowing Celedron could hear me.  
  
When we reached the apartment I took her to my bed, and gently lay her down on it. Since she was injured I was going to let her have the bed to herself....  
  
But she ended up grabbing my hand....she still seemed in pain, but she forced her best soft smile, and stared at me with her hazel orbs, "No, stay.." she whispered quietly.  
  
Oh Kami..her eyes...yep I blushed again before nodding weakly. Ok fine.. I admit it.. I was falling for this girl...though I was 2.5 years older than her... she was quite mature for her age (DON'T LAUGH LUNAR!! SHE CAN BE!! BAKA :P)  
  
I slowly crawled into bed beside the 13 year old, who snuggled closer. Wincing slightly in pain. Thank god it was dark, I knew I was red as I ever could get, but maybe my face was glowing..and oh Kami!! What If she knew I was blushing! KUSO!!  
  
-Kristy's P.O.V-  
  
I'm not sure why I asked him to stay. I didn't need him. I was used to being alone...so why now the change?  
  
'Cause your aching inside to be loved, and protected.' A voice seemed to argue. It wasn't KittieFae..Oh perfect, I'm arguing with my self.  
  
'I'm fine! I don't need protection! I can handle myself!' It's true.. I've taken care of myself since I was 5.  
  
'Yeah, and look where taking care of yourself has gotten you! Look what you get for a birthday present! A stabbing that nearly killed you! Face it, you need Rayden...'  
  
'WHAT?! No I don't! I've been fine! And I handled Bob;.that's why I'm still alive today! Or did you forget that?' Oh now I was trying to convince myself.. This isn't good.  
  
'Oh I remember it all just as clearly as you...Not only did her physically scar you, but look at the emotional scaring he left you with. Your silently crying out for help, face it, your aching for love, all the while denying any that is offered to you. Your too fucking stubborn for your own good. Well it's too late, you already let the Red Raider in...'  
  
Oh now I was mad, 'I don't need help! I'm NOT aching for anything! And I certainly have NOT let that baka Clyde in!' I know I didn't! I couldn't have! God why wouldn't she just shut up?  
  
'Admit it, he's already found an opening in your heart..and you can't get him out! Face it.. He's in!'  
  
'He's NOT!' I shook me head, but found my head was leaning on his chest. I blushed furiously.  
  
'Then why did you let yourself fall weak in front of him? Cause you want him to save you...you let him in!'  
  
My eyes widened...I did fall weak..in front of both him and Kai .... I gave in... I... for those moments... I ... did exactly what my mother and father did...I did exactly what I NEVER wanted to do....become weak......gave in.... and I did.... I gave into the pain.... 'NO!'  
  
'Yes! Deal with it.. You need him!'  
  
I let silent tears fall, but they didn't go unnoticed. Apparently the soft wetness that fell from my pained eyes, fell upon Rayden's bare chest. I could fell him hold me closer, as I let out another suppressed sob.  
  
He didn't ask what was wrong, he didn't give me a sympathy speech, "What ever's hurting you... it will ok... just give it time...." was all he whispered. He didn't assume it was physical or emotional pain I was feeling.. He just gave me the comfort, that it would soon pass in time...the comfort, that soon it would be ok.  
  
The voice in my head was right...I let him in... I needed him, though I didn't want to admit it.. Too fucking stubborn for my own good....Deep down, I was silently crying out for help, hoping, wishing, that someone would save me from the darkness that had clouded over around my heart.....  
  
I just let it all out.. I cried, for the first time since I lived with my foster Father... I cried for losing my parents, for being an orphan.. I cried from all the pain and torture Bob scarred me with.. I cried out all the pain he gave me, which I refused to let the tears fall, I had refused to give in, I refused to let Bob see me cry..but here I was...crying my aching heart out... . I cried for being alone and scared... And I cried knowing deep down, for once in my life I needed someone.... I needed him..  
  
He didn't ask any questions.. He just let me cry... cry until the tears no longer came.  
  
"Just let the tears, wash it all away.." I heard him whisper, "Just let it out.."  
  
I shuddered beneath his embrace, as I nuzzled closer... There would be a lot of explaining to do.... I knew eventually I would have to tell him.... but not yet... not now....  
  
*****  
  
mystic: *takes a breath* thank god I finished it.. hey ppl.. im going away for a week.. so I wont be updating any of my fics until next weekend...... don't worry.. I'll be working on them all week.. koz I'm going camping.. I'll have lots of time to write.... anyway! Love you all! Lunar im soo sorry if I didn't see u before we left.. we kinda left earlier than we thot.. *grumbles* baka mom! but don't worry, I'll be thinking of ideas for the SB that may help u out! GOMEN NASAI to all thos Innocence seires readers.. I'll be updating soon!!!  
  
Kristy: thank god! at least I wont be stuck with the red raider!!! *glares*  
  
mystic: errr...... R+R (L)(L)L8ter Dayz(L)(L) ...  
  
Ja ne.... 


	4. Crazy or In Love? Nah, I'll go with Craz...

wooh! it gets lusty in this chapppie ;)  
  
thanks again to all who read this ficcy..this "WHAT IF" fic! lol  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In love or Crazy? Nah, I'm just Crazy! (chap 4)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
-Normal P.O.V-  
  
Kristy woke later that night, it was nearly sunrise, when she managed to climb out of bed. She blushed lightly looking back down at the Red Raider, who has comforted her last night, "I can't get too close to you...I"ll just end up getting hurt again.." she sighed soflty, before limping her way to the living room.  
  
The two boy Red Raider's had already gotten up, and left the apartment, to go take a stroll around the Eastside.  
  
Scarlet however, was sitting on the couch, as if waiting for Kristy.  
  
"You're up early!" Scarlet sneered, glancing at Kristy.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Kristy scoffed back, taking a seat across from the sneering Red Raider.  
  
"Gives us time to talk..." Scarlet shrugged, a little it too casually.  
  
"About what?" Kristy growled back, her feline aspects beginning to show a bit more.  
  
"Rayden..." Scarlet let her lips curl slightly.  
  
Kristy glared at the black haired girl, "What about him?"  
  
"You like him don't you?" Scarlet furrowed her brows.  
  
Kristy went deep crimson, yet very tense. The nerve of that girl. "Wha? No I don't!" she hissed icly, in an ominous tone. Kristy felt her nails dig deeply into the skin of her palm. If she didn't calm down soon, her hand would bleed.  
  
//Can I punch her yet? Break her jaw...cripple her..something??// Kristy narrowed her eyes at the female Red Raider.  
  
//Calm down Mistress...Don't Make me restrain you..If I have to, I'll freeze your feet to the ground.// KittieFae growled, back while Kristy let out a low snarl at Scarlet, who seemed to ignore it.  
  
Scarlet shrugged, "Well if you do, I must warn you... He's not exactly loyal." Scarlet paused to watch Kristy expression, it showed questioning. She sighed heavily as she continued, "He's my boyfriend... but we both agreed we can 'be' with other people..."  
  
Kristy contained herself from let out a loud gasp. The Red Raider and that..that..THING!! He couldn't! He can't ..but then again..that seemed about right for Scarlet..she would most likely allow her boyfriend to see other girls while she saw other guys....but Slayer ..of all people?  
  
She could almost feel something crack inside of her, as a sudden wave of pain washed over her, as her eyes swelled in pain, trying to hold back the tears, "Why-why are you telling me this? I don't care!"  
  
"Well if hes sending signals, he only wants in your pants. And I think you like him, so I just dont wanna see you hurt." Scarlet was sounding more and more convincing with each passing moment.  
  
//I already don't like this girl// KittieFae snarled in her own after- thought, Kristy completely ignoring her feline.  
  
"B-but I don't..." Kristy couldn't help it, she couldn't hold them back, as tears fell.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" She sneered.  
  
Kristy's face paled, she was...crying...she let her hand touch ehr cheek. Slayer was right. Her cheek was wet. Silver, crystal like tears were streaming down her face. That bitch made her cry...well..that just made her mad! CRying over an arrogant baka Clyde.  
  
Scarlet sighed heavily again, "You like him! He only uses girls... I'm sorry Maxell, by Rayden only wants you for s-" Scarlet stopped suddenly in mid-sentence, as her face paled, as she looked past Kristy.  
  
Kristy spun around, tears still freely flowing, to stare at a very pissed Rayden.  
  
"You wanna finish that sentence?" Rayden growled ominously, while glaring at Scarlet, who shook her head furriously in fear. His attention then turned to a distraught Kristy.  
  
Angry tears stained her puffy red eyes, "You're using me?" she hissed icily. Oh she was pissed. Trying to get in her pants..well she'd show him!  
  
"No, of course not!" Rayden hissed back while glaring at Scarlet. "It's not my fault that she has a crush on me; and is jealous as hell over you!" his expression softened at Kristy.  
  
"J-jealous?"" she frowned slightly before glancing to Scarlet.  
  
"Oh plea-se!" she huffed, "It's so obvious that he likes you; and vice versa..who wouldn't get sick over 'THAT' ?"  
  
Both the Neko Girl and the Red Raider flushed deep red at her comment.  
  
"Scarlet, can you go join, Conner, and Damon in scouting?" his blush subsidied while he glared at the annoying black haired Red Raider girl.  
  
Scarlet glare spitefully one last time before marching out of the apartments in a huff.  
  
Once alone, Rayden gave an exhausted sigh, "Why Slayer is even in the Red Raider's, still puzzles me..." he muttered half to himself.  
  
Kristy was now liply leaning on the loveseat she had sat on, her back was now facing Rayden. She too sighed deeply, as she let her eyes fall shut, as her mind began to absorb everything. //That bitch lied to me..// Kristy stifled a growl in thought. Lied? Oh she was soo dead if Kristy ever caught Slayer alone.  
  
She had completely forgotten about the wet tears on her face, until a warm hand softly caressed them away. Her eyes flashed open to see a pair of deep arm, yet concerned eyes, Rayden was now sitting beside her.  
  
"She's not your girlfriend?" that was the only thing she really wanted clarifyed.  
  
"Of course not!" Rayden said firmly, "So, what Scarlet said...was it true?" he asked shyly.  
  
"N-nani?" Kristy blushed lightly, quickly forgetting her anger on Slayer.  
  
"About you liking me?" Rayden grinned at Kristy's expression.  
  
Kristy frowned at this, "If I remember correctly she said 'It's so obvious that he likes you.' ... I believe those were the exact words..."  
  
Rayden cocked an eyebrow, "And I think she added in, 'and vice versa.' .." Both Rayden and Kristy were now blushing.  
  
Kristy stubbornly looked away, //This is gunna go straight to his already fat head of his.// Even though her back was turned, and she shut her eyes, she could almost feel Rayden's grin grow wider, //Baka... he's soo full of himself.//  
  
~~Rayden's P.O.V~~  
  
I smirked at her, as she turned her back at me. Why did she have to be so...cute?!? But so ..stubborn. I smiled even more widely at this. //It's time to surprise her.// I smirked in thought.  
  
//What are you up to now?// I heard a low growl in the back of my head.  
  
//Never you mind!// I snapped back before smirking at my bit-beast.  
  
I slowly inched over to her, before I got up and kneeled in front of her. Her eyes were closed, and she diddn't appear to notice me in front of her. //Now or Never.//  
  
I shrugged before I leaned forward, allowing my lips to find her, and stealing her away in a kiss. I felt her gasp, as her eyes flashed open. Ok she was either gunna slap me, or realx into it...I mise well push her, into the relaxing mode.  
  
I placed my hand behind her neck, and pulled her even more forward, my other arm wrapping itself around her waist.  
  
That did it.  
  
She leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Opening her mouth slightly giving me entrance, to taste her.  
  
I sighed heavily... Well at least I didn't get a black eye....  
  
~~Kristy's P.O.V~~  
  
I was either crazy, or.... in love...nah I'll go with crazy. I felt his warm tongue slide into my mouth, exploring every carvern, every inch of my mouth. And it felt great. I knew after this 'session', I would have lots of explaining to do....  
  
My racing heart, throbbed in my throat, it had somehow manage to settle and remain there. While my stomach churned and jolted, with each movment of his hands.  
  
I slowly found my self, being gently pushed down onto my back, laying fully on the couch, with him on me. His hands, traveling up and down my sides and back, before one found itself, suddenly under my shirt, resting on my stomach. His hand slowly traveled upwards, while his other hand held me closer around the waist.  
  
I let out gasp, as he gently touched me. Causing him to draw back a bit. But within a minute, he was back at it again. Rayden puased the kissing for a moment, as he trailed kisses on my jawline, and down on to my neck, suckling there for a few moments.  
  
I could feel my heart rate get faster and faster, there was nothing I could do, to control my lust, and my emotions. I never knew this, Red Raider, could be so lustful, so passionate, so..loveable?  
  
"Rayden." I moaned slightly, he didn't stop, but only grunted in response. "We need to slow down..." I gasped lightly, finally catching my breath.  
  
He paused before looking back up at me. His hands remained in place, one around my waist and the other behind my neck. He frowned slightly before nodding, as he sat up, sliding his hands off me, while he got into a sitting position, allowing me to sit up too.  
  
I drew in a breath before I spoke, "Look... Clyde... I don't know what's going on between us... but-"  
  
"Do you like it?" he suddenly cut me off; looking straight into my eyes.  
  
~~Rayden's P.O.V~~  
  
I don't know why I asked her such a stupid question, but I was curious... Did she really like me....  
  
"Excuse me?" Kristy blinked in confusion.  
  
"Do you like what's going on between us?" I asked firmly.  
  
Kristy blinked twice, before staring at me in a quizzical mannor. "I - uh.." I saw her blush, I couldn't help but smirk, she looked so cute when she blushed.  
  
"Yeah... I like it, but- mmph."  
  
I quickly cut her off once more, by pressing my lips onto hers. She didn't seem to mind either. As quickly as I kissed her a pulled away to stare into her lusty hazel eyes. "I like it alot." she grinned, "But- I need to go out for a while... Alone..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
She sighed heavily, "I need to find that Hiwatari guy." she admitted.  
  
Oh, how that made my blood boil! Okay... I was jealous... no I was furrious, and she knew it... thats why she was hesitant to tell me where she was going.  
  
"Why?" I snapped. I couldn't help it; he was a major competition in my eyes.  
  
She sighed inwardly, glancing back up at me, "I want to thank him, and return his scarf... Then, I'll be right back." and with that she stood up, and walked to the bathroom for a moment, to change her bandage.  
  
~~Normal P.O.V~~  
  
She gently unwrapped Kai's scarf, and softly yet tightly changed the bandage into a different cloth wrapping. Kristy gently washed away all the blood on the scarf, amazingly it didn't stain. It just washed right off with warm water and soap, when she was done she quickly wrung out Kai's scarf, so it was only damp.  
  
Kristy tried her best to avoid eye contact with a fuming Rayden as she past him, while she silently exited the apartment.  
  
--Street--  
  
She silently made her way down through the Eastside, and into the centerside alleys, hoping to see that bluenette again.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Only a few teens, passing by. It was dawn now, and the sun was fully awake. So for now she was safe roaming the alleys. Well..sorta..minus the alley kids looking for fights.  
  
She sighed heavily, as she glanced around. Where was the kid from... Northside... Southside... Eastside... or Westside... Her glancings went from all the enterpoints of the alleys. Kuso! (shit!) It could take her all day to find him.  
  
She couldn't even remember the area he launched his beyblade from, for she was far too exhausted last night to see or notice the direction he came from.  
  
But luck was in her favour. She heard a couple of boy's from behind her, as they shot past her in a rush. They looked in ahurrey, and a little bit worried.  
  
"Hurry up! Kai will be so angry if we are late!!" A tall boy growled at the younger one, who looked like a rookie.  
  
The younger one tryed to keep pace with the older, "I'm trying! Slow down Carlos!" he whined, trying to keep his breath.  
  
Carlos, the older dark haired boy, glared back at the lagging young one, "If you don't hurry your ass Tommy, Hiwatari, will kick it!" he hissed, as they raced past Kristy barely taking any notice to her.  
  
....And they raced right into the Westside.  
  
"Figures..." Kristy mumbled remembering it was Arcos's territory.  
  
Before she too, quickly ran after them. Luckily she was a "neko-girl" as everyone called her, for she was able to follow them, silently, and stealthfully without losing distance behind them.  
  
The strange thing was, she chased after the boys, right to the entrance that lead to the city streets.  
  
Kristy came to a sudden stop, as the boys raced past the groups of people on the sidewalks. She had never really been out on the street before, into the city, where it was loud and noisy....it was the one thing that scared her. But she needed to chase the boys before she lost sight of them.  
  
Kristy briskly and tightly tied Kai's scarf around her waist, "City Gang?" she wondered to herself, before running off after the boys.  
  
Running through the city of Japan, earned her lots of looks, disgustful looks, pitty looks, puzzled glances..confusion, fear, surprised, shocked, any and every emotion... You name it... Every person was nearly glaring and staring at her as she chased the boys. She hated it too... it made her feel so vulnerable..so uncomfortable... so... unsafe...  
  
"Hentai Baka's.." she mumbled to herself, as she found herself following the boys to an abandonned warehouse.  
  
Both Carlos and Tommy race into the warehouse, still completely oblivious to Kristy's pressence.  
  
Kristy was very hesitant to enter the building, //KittieFae, give me a boost, I might need it...// she whispered in thought, she knew she didn't have to whisper... but the building gave her an erey feeling, that anyone could be listening... waiting... for her arriaval.  
  
//Just be careful Mistress...// KittieFae purred back easily, but the tone hinted worry.  
  
Kristy drew in a breath, as she eased the door open, so far she could see no one.. she let the door shut behind her, as she walked in further.  
  
Her body was ready for anything... any attack. Her breathing was completely at ease, as she glanced around, she needed to steady her body for anything and eveything as she silently walked around.  
  
She suddenly heard a silent shuffle behind her, it would have gone unnnoticed by many, but her cat like hearing was helping at this very moment. Someone knew she was here.  
  
She stifled a low growl, as she heard them approach, she had stopped suddenly, before she turned briskly and kicked with all her worth. A tall muscular boy had launched at her, ready to, most likely kill her, was thrown back into a wall, with a loud echoing 'thump'.  
  
Kristy jumped back into a fighting stanced hissing slightly at the boy. He must have been security, cause she didn't reconise him at all.  
  
"I don't remember any 'girl' BladeShark's around here!" he grunted before he stood slowly.  
  
"I'm not!" she hissed, as she walked up to him, and quickly knocked him out with the brisk hit of the edge of her hand agaisnt his neck. "Pathetic!" she spat, "Security around here sucks!" she growled, as she followed the sudden noise of whizzing beyblades.  
  
She climbed a flight of stairs and found her self peeking through a door, that led to a balcony sorta, no one was around. So she entered. But she quickly realised, she was now in the center of the warehouse, and everyone, was below her, surrounding a large beydish.  
  
(AN: incase im confusing. no one elses is on this balcony edge, thats lined with metal railing, shes looking down at a large group of bladers, surrounding a big dish. Watching a battle between two boys. no one can see her or notice her.)  
  
On one side of this dish, stood a scrawny boy, who looked terrified, he wasn't one of the BladeSharks, that was for sure, porbly some kid who was mouthing off the wrong alley kid, and was dragged here for a match to prove him wrong.  
  
On the other side, a familiar face. A kawaii sekushi bishie (cute sexy beautiful boy), stood proudly, two pairs of tattoo triangles embeded on his cheeks, making him look untouchable, yet oh so sexy.  
  
His hair, slate blue, while a darker shade of blue in the back, swayed sightly in the wind of the battle. Two red arm gaurds, with two silver fins at the ends of them, looking deadly sharp. Blue baggy cargo's, and his black muscle shirt, which hugged his muscualr upper body tightly, showing every curve of his muscules.  
  
Kristy blushed lightly.  
  
She reconised him as, none other than, Kai Hiwatari. He must have been the leader of this gang, cause everyone seemed to fear him.  
  
She watched intently with curiousity, as he comanded his blade to attack, "Dranzer finish this good-for-nothing excuse of a blader!" he hissed harshly, as he blue blade glowed a little bit red in resonse before ramming the other boys blade, smashing right through it into a million pieces.  
  
That's when she noticed Carlos, and the Tommy kid standing behind him and Kai, "I suggest you leave, before he decides to smash something other than your beyblade." he glared at the scrawny scared boy.  
  
And with that, the group of watching bladers parted into an exist for the boy, and he gladly walked out of the warehouse... no more like... Ran for his life...  
  
Kristy smirked she knew exactly how her entrance would be. She galred down at Kai's still spinning blade, before she launched her aqua blade from above, sending Kai's blue blade back into his hand, which he caught with ease.  
  
She heard the crowd of boys gasp, and even Kai himself was shocked. Kristy smirked once more, before getting on top of the railing, and jumping down, into the middle of the dish, landing on all fours, beside her beyblade. (A/N: yes she was up high, and yes she jumped lol... its her cat thingy..always land on their feet, ya noe?.)  
  
The group of boys shrank back a bit, as she slowly stood up smirking at Kai.  
  
Kai looked slightly shocked, befor he fixed his composure and smirked back, "We meet again." he grinned, causing everyone to stare at him. Most probably thinking 'Hiwatari..socializing with a ..girl??'  
  
Kristy nodded, before untying his scarf from around her waist, and walking up to him slowly, as he watched her intently.  
  
"I owe you a thank's.." she whispered softly, as she reached behind Kai, and slowly wrapped his scarf around his neck, all the while look up at him, smiling softly, their eyes not leaving one anothers.  
  
She gave him a light grin, as she lowered her hands, as his scarf was now rested back around his neck. Before she leaned forward, and gently kissed him on the cheek, before softly whispering in his ear, "Thanks again, Hiwatari.." she smiled softly, as she took a few steps back.  
  
Kai was slightly pink in the cheeks, but he kept his posture, as their eyes refused to let go of the gaze, Kristy slowly raised her hand, and held it out striaght to her right side, her palm facing backwards.  
  
Her eyes not leaving Kai, "Kittie!" she said sternly, as her aqua blade flew into her palm, she winced slightly at the force on her shoulder, but she clutched her KittieFae, then pocketed her beyblade.  
  
Kristy smiled once more, as she turned her back on him, and was preparing to go.  
  
"Hold it!" Kai's cold voice echoed throughout the warehouse, causing Kristy to pause, and glance back. "...'I'm not weak'..."  
  
Kristy turned to stare at Kai, "Excuse me?"  
  
Kai walked forwarrd a bit, "You said you weren't weak last night.....You were very stubborn...convince that you could have managed the guy if you were in full health..."  
  
Kristy frowned, "I could have..why are you questioning that?"  
  
"'Cause he was a fucking Night Gang member.." he growled causing everyone around them to murmer.  
  
Kristy growled as she snapped at everyone who was murmering, "Shut up!" she hissed bringing silence, "I'm not weak...." she spat, "Go ask you're security blader in the front entrance...he's knocked out!" she spat.  
  
Kai glanced to Carlos, who nodded, and raced off to see if it was true. "You couldn't have, he's my best fighter!" he glared at her, smirking slightly. But Carlos came running back moments later.  
  
"She's right Hiwatari...he wont wake up... I don't know what she did... but he's out cold..." at this comment, all the guys around her shrank back slightly except for Kai.  
  
Kai stood his ground and smirked at Kristy's boldness, "I never did get your name..."  
  
"Kristy Maxell...Remember it!"  
  
Kai nodded, "Ok, Kristy..You can fight..but can that quote of yours back up your blading skills too?"  
  
"Am I a girl?" she smirked slightly.  
  
Kai frowned at this, "Of course..."  
  
"Then there's your answer." she smirked playfully, realaxing her shoulders slightly.  
  
Kai nodded as he withdrew his blade, "You and me, right here, right now. I wanna see if you're any competiton." he said as he loaded his launcher, aiming it at her.  
  
"As much as I would enjoy humiliating you infront of everyone..I can't..." Kristy sighed heavily.  
  
Kai snorted at her comment, "Scared?"  
  
Kristy shook her head, no longer in the competition mood, she she sighed heavily again, ignoring his comment, "Rayden wont like it..I have to go."  
  
Kai lowered his launcher, "Rayden..you mean that guy that came a little to late to 'save you' when I had already done the job?"  
  
"Yes..I'm sorry... another time... plus... I really don't like it here in the city... I feel more at home in the alleys... Maybe we can finish this there, at another time."  
  
"She's an alley kid?!?!" came and outburst from the crowd.  
  
"GET HER!!" came another shout.  
  
Kai growled, and ordered them to stop, but he was unheard, with the yelling, as the boys charaged at Kristy.  
  
"Kuso!" she hissed, as she jumped up, and landed gently and safely on the balcony above. "Gomen Nasai, Kai Hiwatari... Our battle will have to wait for another time!" she called above the grumbling and yelling boys below, sadly.  
  
"MAXELL!!" Kai yelled back angrily, he hated being denied a battle, specailly by a girl.  
  
But it was too late, Kristy had already spun around, and raced out the door, and jumping down over the stairs to save time, before making her way to the entrance, to get back out in the city.  
  
Kristy could hear the boys chasing after her as she ran out the door, before sprinting down the city sidewalk, racing as fast as she could, to the alley way entrance. Kristy briskly jumped up on to a store roof, before jumping her way back into the Westside alleys.  
  
She didn't get very far, before she was dragged into Arcos's warehouse, by a group of Black Thunders. Instead of struggling as she usually would, she gave up, and decided to elt them drag her to the baka Aruzuma.  
  
"Aruzuma, we got our selves an outsider!" Said a large, strongly built boy, who threw her into a room, which she reconized. It was the same room, she had fought Arcos in. And with that the boy left her to deal with the baka Black Thunder.  
  
"Kristy?" breathed a voiced, as she glanced up to see Rayden and Arcos, staring down at her. Before she quickly got to her feet.  
  
She blinked twice, "Rayden?" she frowned slightly, before alowing her gazed to fall on Arcos. Who was smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed at this, she really did not like him.  
  
"Funny... we were just talking about you koneko (kitten)." he smiled softly, but it looked like a mockery smile. "What brings you to my Westside alleys? Looking for your koi?" he smirked, causing Rayden to tense and send his friend a glare.  
  
Kristy's face paled, she should have known Rayden would be bragging to that arrogant Aruzuma, about 'them'... Was there even a 'them'?  
  
She didn't even blush, she was more angry and frusterated then embarressed, "No!" she hissed in malice, "I was just getting back from the city... I had a meeting I had to attend to."  
  
Arcos and Rayden both frowned, "The city? For a meeting? What for you little koneko brat?" The black Thunder scowled.  
  
"Just a meeting with the BladeSharks, but it's nothing of your concern!" she hissed glaring back up at the icy blue-eyed boy.  
  
"BladeSharks? What on earth did you do there?" Arcos seemed a bit worried.  
  
"I had business with Kai Hiwatari..and that's all you need to know!" Kristy spat back, before turning to Rayden, "Can I go home now?" she was now fully frusterated, and just needed to relax.  
  
Rayden nodded, "Yeah, sure..I"ll come with you... Arcos and I are finished anyway." Rayden turned back to his friend, "Later Arcos."  
  
Aruzuma nodded, as Rayden followed Kristy out of the warehouse.  
  
--Back at the apartment--  
  
It was now mid-afternoon.  
  
Kristy sighed inwardly, full of exhaustion, as she colasped in Rayden's bed. Rayden soon followed her into the room. He seemed worried.  
  
"What all 'did' happen at the BladeSharks?" He questioned, before sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
Kristy smiled up at Clyde, "It's nothing to worry about, honestly... I returned his scarf, and thanked him... He challenged me to a beybattle, I declined... And I let it slip that I was an alley kid, so his BladeSharks tried to attack me... It was nothing; they were to slow anyway.." she shurgged.  
  
"That's nothing?" he let out a light laugh.  
  
Kristy nodded, "Nothing I couldn't handle." she smiled before leaning back on the pillow.  
  
Rayden smiled back, before he came on top of her, giving her a light, yet passionate kiss on the lips, before breaking apart. Kristy blinked up at Rayden, before he came back down to kiss her again, but this time much much longer and more lustful...  
  
Okay, so things were heating up between them... But there were alot of unsaid things that needed to be talked about. Kristy wasn't even sure what was going on between them... but she knew she liked it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
weeeeeee!! i hoped u like...either next chappie is the last one.. or the one after not sure yet..but the next chappie..they have a big talk....about what happened last cahpter..like why she was crying..so she lets it all out...she meets kai again...and she finally meets up with chidori again..the thing is..will chidori knoe kristy's name..or will sshe just catch the neko girl alone.....lots of surprises next chappie..but i wont be updating for awahiel on any ficcy..its gunna take longer....  
  
skool starts back up tomorrow..after summer vaccation.. No0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo!! *sobs hysterically*  
  
*huggies u all*  
  
R+R... Lov ya lunar! and shaz..and shadow..and sapphy...and lexc..and thanks to: Lunar-Heart, Hokone, Azn Pyro Arcada, sweetheart, and Angel25302 for reviewing!! Street Blader fan are just as cool as Street Blader itself lol!  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
Ja ne...  
  
mystic-water 


End file.
